Monster and Demon
by Sheechi
Summary: Aka Fujishiro has been known as a demon since she was little. The fact that her "best friend" is Izaya Orihara doesn't help much. When she bumps into Shizuo Heiwejima, she is determent to get to know him better, but she can't let the flea know. Will the demon and the monster get together, or will the flea get in between them?


The last time she had felt like this was when her father left. It was a feeling of complete and utter rejection. The reason this feeling happened to be repeating was because of him. His smirk honestly sickened her and his words cut deep like knives.

"Damn" she cursed under her breath.

She had been walking with her head down, red tresses falling over her golden eyes. Her grip tightened on the strap of her bag until the knuckles turned white. It was dark out and the lights and signs in the urban city of Ikebukuro gave one the feeling that it was still daylight. But of course the black sky made those people beg to differ.

She needed to take a walk and clear her mind.

It was always around this time of year that those memories would come peeking out from the past. Aka normally tried to keep those thoughts at bay by occupying her mind with other thoughts. However, when the wind started to get a little colder and the crowds started to bundle up a bit more, she was reminded of those memories.

Those memories that she wishes would just fade away because of how much they hurt.

Aka continued walking, distracted with her head looking at the ground, when she bumped into something. Well, she thought it was something. whatever it was she bumped into, it was large and solid, causing her to fall back and land on her butt.

"Hey watc…" she began her retort, but quickly stopped once she realised exactly what, or rather whom she had bumped into.

Aka had run into none other than the fortissimo of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima. Aka herself was considered quite strong, but compared to Shizuo she was pretty much an ant.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She got up quickly dusting the dirt off her jeans.

"I should be apologizing."

She blinked. "No, it's fine." She said as she shook her head.

"Really it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

"No really it's fine, but anyway I really am sorry," she fumbled out awkwardly, "well, I've gotta go bye."

As soon as those words had left her mouth, she ran around the debt collector. She had decided that encounter could be added to the list of most awkward situations she'd been.

Eventually, her run slowed down to a jog and then slowed even more to a walk. She looked behind her, expecting to see… She wasn't really sure she knew what she expected. Maybe an angry blonde brandishing a stop sign. Maybe that stupid raven with his shit eating smirk. Either way she saw neither. Her sigh was of both relief and disappointment.

A question continued to appear in her mind.

_Why was Shizuo Heiwajima so nice?_

Honestly, she had never met the raging blonde. Her annoying "friend" never let her near him. She wasn't sure whether it was because he was worried about her or if it was because he was a jackass. Either way, her and the fortissimo of Ikebukuro had never met formally.

She had always seen him chasing someone around with stop signs and light posts, but they never talked. So, naturally, she assumed that whatever others had said about him was at least 49% true.

In her mind, Shizuo Heiwajima was a man who was always angry at something or someone, his brother was the famous actor Yuhei Hanejima/Kasuka Heiwajima, he was mortal enemies with Izaya Orihara, and he had monstrous strength. There of course were other things that she had heard about, most of which were ridiculous. However, she had never heard from anyone that this monster was capable of being polite, nor would she have guessed it. And quite honestly she didn't want to overthink it. Tomorrow she had to make her way over to Shinjuku to see a certain raven haired informant.

Aka woke up earlier than expected the next morning due to an unwelcome guest.

"Good morning~"

Aka had been awoken by the sound of none other than Izaya Orihara trying to come into her apartment through her window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aka questioned, sporting a look of unadulterated confusion on her face.

"Coming into your apartment," Izaya replied with deadpan look on his face.

"You could've come through the door. You have a key."

Izaya looked at her for moment and then responded with a shrug."Yeah, but that's boring."

Aka had given Izaya a key to her apartment ages ago because he kept on complaining about how inconvenient it was for him to have to wait for her to come open the door for him. However, that was back in highschool, and over the years the informant had grown a likling for keeping things "interesting".

But Izaya interesting is different from normal people interesting.

This resulted in moments like these, where the flea would take something as simple as going to see someone and make it weird.

"Whatever," Aka rolled her eyes and started to lie back down,"just leave already. I'm tired and I was going to see you later anyways. I don't want see your face anymore than I have to."

Aka then proceeded to curl herself in a cocoon of bedsheets, shutting her eyes and waiting for this pest to leave.

Aka and Izaya had know each other for a long time. They had first met all the way back in first grade. It was a day Aka often looks back on. It started like many others before it, but it was the trigger for a lot of things that happened after that.

She supposes that meeting Izaya was a pretty important event in her life. One that helped make her who she was today.

But back in the present, she could hear shuffling and then the opening and closing of a door. Aka assumed that meant that the flea had made his exit from her room, but was still somewhere in her apartment doing god knows what.

She decided she didn't care and she drifted off to catch a couple more minutes of sleep before she was subjected to having to deal with the flea infestation that had befallen her home.


End file.
